1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a limited-use tape cassette, such as a video tape cassette that permits only a predetermined number of viewings of a video movie. The preferred exemplary embodiment enables at least one complete play of the tape and at least one full rewind so as to insure at least a predetermined limited number (e.g., two) of substantially unfettered complete uses of the cassette. Thereafter, the cassette tape is erased and may be used in a conventional manner to record other subject matter.
2. Related Art
Video rental stores typically rent video cassettes for a fixed fee that enables the renter to view the video an unlimited number of times over a prescribed time period. Renters typically are required to pay additional daily rental fees if the video is kept beyond the prescribed initial time period. To accommodate this arrangement, video rental stores must keep detailed renter, accounting and inventory recordsxe2x80x94as well as check returned cassettes and return them to the rental inventory. The renter, on the other hand must view the rented video soon after acquiring it and then make a prompt return trip to the rental store (to minimize rental fees).
It would be desirable to simply sell non-returnable or reusable video cassettes on a pay-per-view or limited-use basis. If this could be done, it would no longer be necessary for the video store to check and re-stock inventory returns or to administer complicated renter accounts and/or return/restocking costs. In addition, the transaction can now be a sale rather than a rental thus facilitating its occurrence in any store, not just a specialty rental store. The ability to move the transaction from a specialty store to a store the potential customer already visits for other purchases is a significant benefit. Purchasers of limited-use videos would also benefit in that the hassles associated with substantially immediate viewing and/or returning of the rented video cassette could be eliminated. In addition, because of the economics of this limited use approach, the current difficulty of maintaining sufficient rental stock of hit movies to fully satisfy consumer demand is avoided (currently approximately 20% to 30% of rental consumers cannot find a desired hit movie on a first single trip to the video rental store).
Although there have been many prior attempts to provide such pay-per-view or limited-use tape cassettes, they all have drawbacks that have so far prevented wide-spread usage of such limited-use cassettes. For example, some utilize complicated mechanisms that may be too expensive to manufacture and/or that may be prone to failure or exhibit another annoying adverse impact on a normal unfettered use (e.g., including normal rewind operations to see some portion of the video again which might have been missed during an unexpected phone call or the like) during the authorized number of viewings.
Some prior attempts to provide a limited-use cassette are represented by the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,584xe2x80x94Chevalier et al (1984)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,048xe2x80x94Perkins (1989)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,637xe2x80x94Granzotto (1993)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,688xe2x80x94Wiedemer (1995)
Chevalier and Perkins add a complicated ratchet-wheel counter arrangement driven by an inter-spool double follower (e.g., a V-shaped inter-reel follower) and which, after a predetermined number of full (or partial) play cycles, locks the cassette from all further use. In Perkins, this locking occurs if the cartridge is thereafter removed from the tape deck and/or it moves an erase magnet into position to erase the tape as it is being thereafter played or rewound.
Granzotto discloses a tape cassette that allows complete play only once. A follower arm follows the wound tape radius on the take-up reel. When a predetermined amount of tape is wound onto the take-up reel, a separate internal lock mechanism is set such that when the tape is thereafter rewound, a free locking arm is displaced into the path of a tooth carried by an inner locking member on the take-up reel (e.g., when a predetermined amount of tape has been rewound onto the supply reel). Thereafter, forward feeding of the tape is inhibited because the locking member locks the take-up reel by virtue of a pawl.
Wiedemer uses a programmed microprocessor control in conjunction with a machine-readable label on the cassette and a controllable internal cassette lock to limit the number of play cycles to some predetermined amount.
Although these prior art examples demonstrate a long-felt need in the art for a limited-use tape cassette, they all involve relatively complex mechanisms which may be prone to failure (or relatively easy to defeat by the consumer) and at least some of which may interfere with an unfettered use of the cartridge during the authorized period of use.
Other prior attempts have employed various types of oneway mechanical clutches or other mechanisms so as to prevent rewinding of the cassette. This, however, seriously interferes with a normal licensed usage of a video cassette service as some stopping, rewinding and re-viewing is within the expected realm of usage by a substantial number of customers. Some examples of these anti-reverse approaches are noted below:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,506xe2x80x94Edwards et al (1971)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,881xe2x80x94Tucker (1974)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,497xe2x80x94Kieseling et al (1982)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,104xe2x80x94Saito (1984)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,535xe2x80x94Dickson et al (1985)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,335xe2x80x94Dickson et al (1986)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,434xe2x80x94Brauer (1987)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,107xe2x80x94Dixon et al (1989)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,143xe2x80x94Armstrong et al (1989)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,905xe2x80x94Granzotto et al (1990)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,621xe2x80x94Tsuji (1992)
Of course, there are also prior art cartridge locking systems which automatically prevent rotation whenever the cartridge is removed from the video player after a play cycle is begun. U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,671xe2x80x94Oishi (1986) is one example of such a mechanism.
A variation on the anti-reverse approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,528xe2x80x94Shanahan (1995) where the anti-reverse mechanism is only invoked if the rotational speed exceeds normal play speed during the first portion of the videoxe2x80x94thus preventing the renter from fast-forwarding through preliminary advertisement materials.
A number of prior approaches merely incorporate use counters of various types:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,605xe2x80x94Gruber, Jr. (1981)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,778xe2x80x94Vogelgesang (1986)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,841xe2x80x94French (1991)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,879xe2x80x94Weiley (1992)
Various other types of cartridge tape-erasing magnets have been employed (some being deployed so as to insure only one play cycle). For example:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,774xe2x80x94Wiklund (1971)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,115xe2x80x94Westfall et al (1987)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,116xe2x80x94Westfall et al (1987)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,218xe2x80x94Westfall et al (1988)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,718xe2x80x94Miller et al (1989)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,492xe2x80x94Che (1990)
Finally, some prior attempts have even gone so far as to physically destroy the tape just after it is first playedxe2x80x94on its way to the take-up reel. On example of this approach is:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,217xe2x80x94Vinson (1989)
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved solution to this long-standing problem. The cassette tape of the present invention fills this need and its construction permits the use of the tape as a blank tape in a conventional manner after the initial limited special use of the tape. Accordingly, the tape does not have to be disposed of after the initial permitted special use.
This invention provides a greatly simplified and improved limited-use tape cassette. The exemplary embodiments provide substantially unfettered use of the cartridge for at least a predetermined number of uses (e.g., one)xe2x80x94including the ability to rewind and review substantially the entire tape at least once. Thereafter, the tape is automatically erased and may be used in a conventional manner to record other subject matter.
In a preferred exemplary embodiment, a follower arm is pivotally mounted on the cassette housing and is spring-biased into engagement with the tape on the supply reel so as to be pivotally movable to different positions depending on the amount of tape on the supply reel. The follower arm is provided with a track of predetermined size and configuration. A pin is mounted for slidable movement in the track and is connected at one end to an erase arm that is pivotally mounted on the cassette housing and is spring-biased in a direction toward the take-up reel. The erase arm has an erase head on the outer end thereof that is positioned to engage the tape on the take-up reel after predetermined incremental movement of the pin through and out of the track.
When the tape is played for the first time so that it travels from the supply reel to the take-up reel, the follower arm is moved and the pin moves incrementally in the track so that the erase arm and erase head are moved to a position nearer the take-up reel. J During the first rewind of the tape onto the supply reel, the follower arm is again moved pivotally to enable the pin to move further incrementally in the track to a position wherein the erase arm and erase head are moved even nearer to the take-up reel. Each play, and rewind cycle, moves the pin incrementally down the track, ever closer to the take-up reel. This continues until the desired number of plays have been reached and then the pin moves out of the track and the erase arm moves pivotally to a position wherein the erase head engages the tape on the take-up reel. When the tape is rewound onto the supply reel, it is erased by the erase head, and the erase head is thereafter moved to an inoperative position after the tape is completely rewound onto the supply reel. Thereafter, the cassette tape may be used in a conventional manner to record other subject matter as desired.
It is noted that the size, total length and configuration of the track in the follower arm will control the pin movement and determine the exact timing of the incrementing, and the number of plays of the tape, before it is automatically erased by the erase head. Within the scope of the present invention, the track may be of any suitable construction to permit the desired number of plays of the tape before it is erased.
It should also be noted that utilizing this track concept not only gives the content owner the ability to limit the viewings of a purchaser, it also gives the purchaser a very user friendly way to view the contents so that there is never a point in the movie at which the viewer cannot rewind or fast forward and watch some favorite scene over and over again. In essence, the viewer could watch at any time a portion of the movie, e.g., either the first two thirds of a movie, or the last two thirds of a movie forever.
A possible commercial embodiment may also include numerical indicia or the like on the erase arm or erase head so that the number of remaining special play cycles for the cassette tape may be conveniently viewed through one or more transparent apertures in the cassette housing.